when a skaters heart is broken
by forevernalwaysmine
Summary: just as the title says and please forgive me for my bad grammer its also a high school storie! main paring:ItachiXoc other parings:SasuXsaku,KibaxOc,TenxNeji,InoxShika,NaruxHina,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimair: I dont own Naruto **

**A/N: hey ppl hope u like the first chapter of my new story 'when a skateboreds heart is broken',its what happened to me so im explaining it to you all so dont flam me for oocness ok...well exept that im not in high school yet. and yes i have red and black hair!**

They say when a Sakteboreders heart is broken there skatebored also breaks...well she didnt belive that until it happend to her and after that she thought that she would never love again but she was wrong...and this is were our story begins...

BIP!

BIP !!

BIP!!!

BI-

"ahg why the hell do i have to wake up this dam early"a girl with long red and black hair said.

She walked to the front of her closet and picked out a siple black shirt and some baggy black pants,she put on her red and black Sakteboreding shoes,she put on her red and black gloves,she put on a beany and let her hair down.

She walked down stairs and feed a rat to her pet snak Dark.

On her way there she was thinking of things_..."wow its been 2 years after that basterd of Sai broke up with me...i swear im never going to fall in love ever again..." _she sigh deeply and rememberd all the good times she had with him.

When she got to her school wich was only 2 blocks away. She met up with her friends.

"hey Rin wats up dude ?!" said a girl with two buns in her hair."hey Tenten...weres Ino,and the rest ?" Tenten shook her head.

"well Hinata is with Ino in the nures cuz she fell and Rin is with B.B." she said boredly "oh ok then come on lets go to class we dont want to be late for the first day of school" and with that they left to class.

When she got to class she saw what she didnt want to see..him. why does HE have to be there.She ignored his smirk and sat down in the very back of the class next to a window.

He turned to her. "hey beutiful did you miss me or you still mad at me?" he said getting up she ignored him and looked out the window.

he sat next to her and started to play with her hair. "let go of my god dam hair Sai."she said twching. he kissed her neak

"and what if i dont ?..."she was about o say something until someone beat her to it. "Hey basterd have you ever herd of respecting a lady?" they both turned around and saw a raven haired boy standing behind them.

"yea i have but i just decide not to follow it" the raven haired boy smirked "well if u dont ill have to do this"he punched him and Sai fell to the floor.

He turned to Rin who was shoked to see him."hey girl are you ok ?" he said calmly "y-yeah..thanks"she smiled wich made him smile a little.

"hi my name is Itachi Uchiha im new here and so is my brother and friends" he smiled "well my name is Rin Nekitsa" she saw that he had a sketbored "hey do you skatebored ?" she asked "yeah, why do you ?" she noded and got her skate bored out.

"well then you and me have alot in commen Rin.." .

they started chating till the rest of the piriod aperantly there teacher never shoud up and they had free pireod.

"so..you and your friends are going to my house today after school to skatebored?" she nodded "yeah so expect me and my friends there by 5:30 ok.." "ok see yea then." he hugged her wich cought her by surprize but hugged him back.

when he left she wonderd what ever happened to Sai...

After school Rin brought her friends to the house or should i say manchin that Itachi told Rin to go to.

She noked on the door and Itachi answerd it "hey Rin come my friends and i are practicing" she looked confused "oh we have a band so yeah..." "oh can we hear you play?.!!!!"said Ino exitedly "yeah sure follow me."

they enterd a big room there was 6 other boys there. there was 2 in the seates one in the drums that looked very very lazy,a very hyper blond that had a base, and one that looked very very emotionless in lead guitar and a simular looking boy in guitar. "ok so you want hear us play then sit down and listen oh and Rin this for you." he winked and the girls did as they were told and sat. the miusic began to play.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
(repeat)

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
(repeat) 

when they finished the girls stayed in aw.. expretionthen Rin smiled and said "hey thats a nice and bad-ass song there you guys arent bad at all " the rest of the girls also smiled and complemented them "yeah thanks but do you guys want to go skatebored?" they all nodded and left to go skatebored.

when they got there Ino and Sakura were the frist to start doing triks. "hey Rin the ramps are bad-ass come and try them !!" Sakura screamed out Tenten joind and so did B.B.

they were all haveing fun and Hinata was talking with the very loud blond. "hey so do you like to skatebored?" the loud blond asked "yeah i do...hey wats your name?"

he smiled "well my name is Naruto im in your 1st pireod class." she smiled "well nice to meet you Naruto my name is Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto looked at her and then back at Neji who was glareing at him." hey by any chance is Neji your cuzin ?" she smiled "yes he is and ignore him if hes glareing at you hes always like that."

while they chated away. Tenten saw the very emotionless looking guy glareing at Hinata and the very loud blond.

"HEY!!!! you guy with the weird eyes!!" she screamed the very emotionless guy turrned around "my name is Neji" she went up to him.

"hey well Neji why are you glareing at the loud mouth blond?" he stared at her "cuz hes flitrying with my cuzin" she sweatdroped

"litn up dude have fun.." he glared at her "and what if i dont want to?..." she smirked "then do you want to have a race ?...or are you too chiken to do it...white eyes."

that made Neji mad "what did you call me bun girl?.." she smirked "you herd me white eyes"she grind and left skateboreding with Neji chaseing her.

while all of that was happening Sakura spotted a very emo but still hot looking guy. She went up to him.

"hey whats your name?." she said kindly. He looked at her and then Hnd and looked away. "hey i asked you something you know..why are you so mean.." she was about to say something more until she herd hs deep voic.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" she smiled "well nice to meet you Sasuke my name is Sakura." he looked bored and then turned his attention back to the ramps.she glared at him and then had an idea an evil idea.

she walked infront of him and..hugged him!! he looked down at the short girl and then glared.

"what do you think you are doing?.."he asked well barcked out.she smirked.

"well Sasu-kun you look so...nice to kuddle with and not to menchin hot too..."she winked at him witch made him blush slighly.he got back to his sences and decided to play along. he smirked.

"oh is that so.."he said fliytatiously and glrabed her waist. she smirked smirked back at him. "yeah it is"she grabed his neak.and went up to his ear and whispred.

"ya know im starting to like you already.." she peaked him on the lips and left to the ramps. Sasuke stud there dumfounded and then smirked and licked his lips.

_"hm.. she tastes like...cheery.." _he thought and walked away...

B.B. who was randomly just sitting down right after she finished Skateing spacedout and got starteled when an anoying boy came and said Hi.

"Hi my name is Kiba whats yours?" the boy asked smileing.

she started at him blankly and said mono tone "my name is Brenda but they call me B.B. so i prefer that." she said still mono tone.

"well nice to met you B.B. um...so whats up ?" B.B. roled her eyes and said "dont you have something better to do?"she asked .

He shook his head "no so whats up?" he asked once more. B.B. in the other hand was really anoyed she wasnt the type to talk to anyone espetialy anoying people like this guy.

"nothing im just thinking." she said still mono tone. Kiba liked this girl already."well im ganna go skate wanna come with me ?" she sigh and nodded .

"great come on lets go." and with that they both left to the ramps.

Ino was sitting down when she noticed the lazy looking boy in the grass laying down lookeing at the sky.so she decided to go ask him what he was doing.

"hey what are you looking at ?" she asked sitting down next to him."looking at the clouds wanna join ?" he said lazly.

"yeah sure id love to,um..whats your name ?" she asked after she layed down next o him. "Shikamaru Nara and you ?" "my name is Ino Yamanaka" they started at the sky for a few min until Ino started to talk again.

and thats how it went with shikamaru saying troublsome every time she talked.

Rins sitting down talking to Itachi "so um...do you want to go to my house friday were haveing a sleepover...?" she asked looking away.

"yeah sure ill tell the guys if they wanna come." she smiled "thanks" Rin felt weird she felt like she new him for years and every time she saw him and talked to him she would always want to smile she didnt know why.

It was 7:30pmand it was late and Rin and the girls had to go.they said there good byes and they left.

with the girls:

The girls were walking in silance until Sakura spoke up.

"so girls what did you think of the guys?.." Sakura said stoping her skatebored.

The girls looked at her. "hmm...i like the one with the long hair Hinata's cuzin.." Tenten said laughing a little at there stoic faces .

"WHAT!" they said in usion Tenten laughed even harder and fell down. "OH god u should have seen youalls faceses!!!" she said holding her stomach from too much laughter.

"you guys are stupied u actually think that I ment it?..." they all sigh in relife "dam Tenten you scared us dude!!" Ino screamed at her they all laughed and left to there home.

Rin and B.B. were the only ones left since they lived close to wach other.

"hey Rin why are you so quiet?" B.B. asked her friend boreding next to her.

"hn, I dont know im thinking...you dont have to worry about me B.B. im ok..." she smiled a small smile.

"oh ok what are you thinking about?..." Rin rolled her eyes "B.B. cuirasity killed the cat did you know that?..." B.B. laughed and Rin. smirked

"well my house is here so see ya tommorrow in school Rin JA!" B.B. went inside and unlocked her door and left inside. Rin frowned and left to her house.

**A/N: thank you for reading hope you all like it i tryed my best to work on the first chp. well thanx for reading and hope you all review!!**


	2. what she was hiding

**DISCLIMAR: I dont own Naruto **

B.B.: well hers the next chapter to 'when a skateboreders heart is broken' hope you like it...

CHAPTER 2 :

The next day Rin skated to school as usual and met her friends who were with Itachi and his friends.

"hey guys whats up?..." she said smileing brightly. they all looked at her wierdly.

"um..Rin why are you wearing a jaket?..." her friends said looking at her confused. she stifened but smiled.

"um...caues i felt like it..." her friends rolled there eyes "your lieing why are you wearing it?" Ino asked getting iritated.

"i just told you i felt like wearing a jacket so what?.." her friends sigh nd just went inside the school. exept for Itachi who ws waiting for her to come with him since they had the same class.

Rin sigh "Itachi leave ill go to class later ok" she sigh again and left without letting Itachi speak. Itachi sigh and followed her. they headed to the outside of the school. then they headed to a hole in the back fence of the school and headed to a brige that was not far from there.

Rin sat down leting her head drop and her eyes to cry Itachi watched her do all this. then what suprised him was her taking out a knife and pulling her sleaves up reviling alot of cuts in her wrists she slit her wrist once more and let the blood flow down her hand and into the lake below her.

"why...?" she asked herself Itachi watched as she cryed. "why do i still love you?..." she cryed more letting her face show were you could see her tears flowing down .

"i hate myself for loveing you so much" she slit her wrist again and wiped the blood with a cloth that she had taken out a while ago.

she wiped her tears and stood up and turned around to come face to face with non other than Itachi.she gasped and pulled her sleaves down.

"I-Itachi what are you doing here ?.."she asked shocked he glared at her. "why are you doing that?.." he asked grabing her wrist.

Rin glared at him "why should you care i barly even know you ?"she growled at him he glared back "i care because your my friend thats why i care."he growled back.

she glared at him and walked away,ignoring him she got her bored and skated away...

Itachi sigh and left to school,

when he got there it was already lunch time he walked up to his friends they all turned to look at him "what happened to Rin i didnt see her all day were is she Itchi?.." B.B. said glareing at him. He sigh

"she left somewere i saw her...cut herelf.." they all gasped and Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Sakura and B.B. looked down the boys stered

"why does she do that to herself tell me??!!" Itachi scremed the gils sigh "ok then well tell you why" all the guys waited until Hinata spoke.

"it was in the


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLIMAR:I dont own Naruto**

**CHP. 3 THE SLEEPOVER **

It was friday in the afternoon and Rin was sleeping during her last period Science.

Itahchi was seeing her drool and snickered then the bell rang wich woke Rin up.

"ha were the fire!!" everyone started at her with wide eyes (0.o)

Itachi sweatdroped "um..thats the bell Rin comeon lets go we need to go get the stuff for the sleepover" Rin jumped with exitment.

"yay! comeone Itachi we dont have all day" Rin dragged Itachi all the way to her locker.she grabed her bored and was about to head out when Itachi stoped her.Rin looked at him confused.

"hu what is it Itachi?..." he smirked "hey how about we go in my motocycle today for a change no?..." Rin smiled widly "omg i would love to!!!" she squealed and hugged him reseving glares from girls wich she noticed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU'LL GLAREING AT?!!!" they all wimperd and left. Itachi just **(actually my ex boyfriend did have a motocycle he's like 3 years older than me...lol)** rasied a perfect eyebrow.

"um..ok lets just go" they both walked to the parking lots and Rin saw a very awsome looking motocycle red and black** (an:im not very good with motocycles..'')** Rin grined widely "isthat it?.." she asked going towrds like a kid seeing free chocolate.

"yea hop on" he gave her a helmet and waited for her to get on. "ok so were do you live?..." he asked as they drove out of the parking lot "oh in 2710 broken ave." **(a/n: i made that up!! -.-'')**

He nodded and drove off. when they got there Iatchi said if he waited for her she nodded and told him to follow her inside. once inside he sat on her red and black bed. thats when everything went wrong...

Rin was taking some cloth and a bikini,**(an:guess for what...) ** and Itachi was sitting seeing his sorroundings. then the door opened Rin being Rin didnt notice but Itachi being well...Itachi noticed and then the door opened to Rins room reviling...

A blond preety women that looked like she was in her 20's the women looked at Itachi up and down and then smiled,she saw Rin in her closet looking for cloth. "Rin sweaty who is this fine young man?.." she said going towrds Rin.

at that moment Rin froze. Itachi smiled at the women standing next to a pale looking Rin "Hi mom didnt expect to see you here...this early" she smiled a fake smile. then her mom looked at Itachi "ok honey i'll leave you and your boyfriend alone then.."her mom looked hurt.

Rin paniced "no mom stay im just here to get cloth and then im oing to skaura's house for a sleepover and this is Itachi Uchiha" Rin's mom smiled "oh great nice to met you Itachi im Rin's mother" she took out a hand so Itachi could take it.

"nice to met you too" ha shook her hand and smiled. Rin had finished packing and she was about to leave when her mom screamed "bye sweaty have fun with your boyfriend!!" she screamed out Rin flushed "mom he is not my boyfriend!!!" she screamed back and left with Itachi smirking on the way to his ride.

"ok sorry about my mom it's just that she's wierd" she smiled "naw its ok she's preety nice" he smiled "but i wouldn't mind if she called me your boyfriend" he smirked at a flushed Rin. "um...o-ok lets just go get your stuff and go." Itachi laughed and they rode off.

AT SAKURA'S HOUSE

They all got there and Sakura was in her pink and black pijamas. "hey guys come on in!!" she smiled widly and saw that Sasuke didnt look happy to be there. she frowned and left to go get her stuff for the party.

"ok then who wants to play truth or dare?!!" screamed B.B., and Ino they had evil grins on there faces. eveybody looked freaked but decided it would be fun to play.

"ok since it is sakura's house she'll have to go first" Rin grined evilly **(an:this is how i got my friend kitty to hook up with her still boyfriend they've gone out for 3 years now!!!)**

"ok sakura truth or dare?" said Tenten "dare me baby i can do anything!" she said smirking. Teten and all her friends for the exeption of Itachi,Sasuke,and Neji grined evily "ok then i dare you to kiss..no makeout with Sasuke for at least 10 long min" Sakura's eyes paled sasuke was chocking and had a flushed face.

"n-no i cant do that!!" she screamed Tenten grined "thought you said you could do anything?!!" she said smirking Sakura glare "oh yeah then watch me do it!" she grabed Sasuke by the shirt and pushed her lips to his and then after 3 min they both started makeingout! **(an:you all know how that stuff is so im not going to explain) **

then after 20 more min they were still at it then Rin burst out "OK THATS INOF YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!" she roared at them. they stoped and looked at everyone that had faces like this (o.0) they flushed and left to there spots.

"hehehe um yea ok then who's next?..." Sakura asked shepeshly. "oh me i wanna go next!!" screamed Naruto "ok then Naruto truth or dare?.." said Sakura smileing evily "dare me baby i can! do anything!" the girls snickered will the guys smirked "ok then Naruto i dare you to go to my room grab on of Hinata's bras and come downt here and start dancing!!" Sakura said smirking.

the whole group started laughing even the quiet ones Naruto blushed of emberessment " ok then i will Hinata lend me one of your bra's!" Hinata blushed and left up stairs she came back down and gave the bra to Naruto who staired in ah... it was a D cup and everyone stared like this(o.0)

"so what im a D cup its non of you'lls consurn so just put it on naruto!" she screamed at everyone**. ( an:i know very ooc..)** Nauto put it on and started doing the hocky pocky! everyone laughed at him and he stoped after 5 min of that.

"ok then who's next?.." Naruto asked as he sat down. "um..ok i'll do it"Shikamaru said boredly "ok then Shikamaru truth or dare?..." Sakura asked "um...truth dare is too troublesome" they all sweatdroped

"who do you like and you have to say the truth!" Sakura grined Shikamaru blushed madly "um..ah...I-I-In-Ino" he said looking away. Ino smiled widly "oh shika i like you too" Ino hugged Shikamaru . everyone awwwed and went back to the game.

"ok then B.B. your next!" Ino grined evily. "ok truth or dare?!" she said "dare" was all she said before waiting for the dare. "ok then i dare you tot go to Kiba and tell him what you feel about him!!" B.B. glared at her "fine" was all she said before she got up and walked to kiba.

"i like you" was all she said before she left without another word. Kiba jumped up and down screaming "yes she likes me woooo hoooooo" thye all sweatdroped.

"um..Neji since youve been quiet durniing the whole game why dont you go next?." Hinata said evily "Hn" "ok then truth or dare?" "dare" Hinata was in deep thought when something hit her. "ok Neji i dare you to...go and give Tenten a big kiss on the lips!" Neji glared but got up and walked to a blushing Tenten he kissed her on the lips and parted and sat down.

"ok that was...simple but ok anyways Sasuke your next!!" Sakura said evily. "ok truth or dare?.." she said smileing widly. "dare me" Sakura smirked "ok then i dare you to say how you feel about...Itachi,Naruto,and of coures Me!" he rolled his eyes.

"i hate Itachi, the dobe is anoying, and you i-i- Love you" he said blushing slightly. Sakura smiled widly and ran to Sasuke "oh..i love you to sasu" and then they started to makeout again **(an: idk why they did that but im just explaining what my friends did ok so dont flam me!) **.

"ok dude that's inof we need to move on do the game i havent played yet!" Ino and Kiba yelled they stoped and took ther spots. "ok i wanna go next" Hinata said smileing "ok Hina truth or dare?.." said Rin

"dare!" she said confident "ok i dare you to go to Naruto and kiss him and then let him have your bra as a early B-day present pluse more on his B-day." Hinata did as she was told and Naruto seemed pleasured by the suviner **( an:Naruto is a perv! and my friends are so...weird o.0) **

Rin's eye twitched "ew" she said before everyone started laughing. "ok,ok whos next?..." Sakura asked wiping out a tear Rin,Itachi,Ino,Kiba raisd there hands."ok then Ino your next" Sakura said bordely.

"i choose dare" she said boredly. "ok um..i ran out of ideas how bout we go tot he pool insted and we can be there?..." Sakura suggested. they all nodded and went to put the bikkinis on nd hte guys ther trunks.

the girls were all in the pool when the guys came out they all started to drool for the exeptions of Rin who blushed and B.B,who winked at Kiba who winked back.

so everyone was in the pool Sakura and Sasuke were makeing out in a corner **(i wonder if they ever get tierd of that) **Naruto,Hinata,Kiba,and B.B. were blaying tug a war with a shirt...Ino and Shikamaru were watching the stars and chating,Tenten and Neji were arm wrestling, and Rin and Itachi were talking.

WITH RIN AND ITACHI

"so what do you think is going to happen with all of them?.." Itachi asked smileing at Rin. "well i think they are all ganna get together espetoly Sakura and your brother Sasuke just look at them.." they both laughed "yeah couldnt agree more."

they were both talking about rndom stuff when Itachi asked a question that made Rin sad. "so...who was Sai?..." Rin's smiled faded and her eyes turned cold. "oh him well he was my first boyfriend i really liked him, and i think i still kinda do.." she said looking down. Itachi frowned.

"why dont you just forget about him?..." he asked "well i tryed but i just cant forget...i want to find someone else but i dont let anyone in because im afraid ill get hurt again" Itachi frowned again "you know you can let me in...i would never hurt you..." Rin frowned "i dont know Itachi im afraid to love again".

He grabed Rin bye the waist and whispered to her ear "then let me show you how to love me..." then he kissed her and then after 2 min they parted Rin frowned. "i-im sorry Itachi but you need something better than me" by now everyone was watching the show.

Rin got out of the pool and walked away. the girls all followed and the guys well they just stayed silent and looked at a sad looking Itachi.

**A/n: well that was the end of the 3rd chp hope u like it!! and review! **


	4. last chp! sryy its 2 short!

**B.B.:well this is the 4th chp of when a skaterz heart is broken hope u like it. this is the last chp. cuz i wanna make it short.hehe**

**Chp 4. The last night.**

The next few weeks past fast and it was already halloween and Rin and Itachi bairly talked ever since that day. So now it was the best day ever for everyone exept Rin and Itachi.

"so Rin what are you ganna be this year?" B.B. asked the bored looking Rin "im not going to that stupied party of Itachi's ok" she said mono tone B.B. glared "ah comon Rin if you don't go i'll tell INO, and SAKURA, that you've been crying for Itachi ever since that day of the sleep over" B.B. smirked.

"fine i'll go as a gothic fairy" she said rolling her eyes "ok good and you better have fun" with that B.B. left Rin alone and walked out of the class room with Kiba holding hands.

"great just great well have to go and get ready" with that she got her bored and left to her house.

WITH RIN AT FRONT OF ITACHI'S HOUSE:

She was standing infront of the doors of the manshin she took a deep breath and nocked on the door. A smileing Itachi anwsered the door.

"oh hey Rin whats up?" he said smileing. "h-hey Itachi...i-i came t-to the party" she said blushing slightly as she noticed Itachi looking her up and down.

"oh yeah ok gothic Fairy come inside" he said winking. she blushed deeply and walked in.When she got in she was amazed there was alot of people and espetioly girls she didn't like that.

They were all wearing reaviling outfits and looked very pretty she glared at them. then she spoted her friends with there boys talking and haveing fun... she frowned and went up the stairs to the 3rd floor were she saw that a door was opened.

she went in and saw that there was a red and black bed and an open window she walked to it and she stared out the window and didn't notice that someone was inside the room with her.

a tear fell "why am i so stupied...I let go of a person that really did love me for who i am..." she saw another tear fall "and then i stoped talking to him..." she wiped her tears.

"that's the person i love now...i know he'll never love me again...i broke his heart.." she looked out the window again. Another familiar voice stoped her and made her gasp.

"you know.." said the other voice "i think he still loves you" Rin turned around and gasp "I-I tachi what are you doing here ?!! did you listen to what i just said?!!" she said wide eyed. He smirked

"what can't a guy go to his own room?" he asked smirking once again.

"ok ok you cought me...so um what now?" she asked blushing slightly. He smirked and got infront of her. "you know we can start with this" he picked her chin up and kissed her.

After 4-5 min they seperated.

Rin smiled "I think that's a sighn of forgiveness?" she asked a smirking Itachi. "yea, but lets go down stairs and dance for a while ok my queen" she smiled at the nick name. "sure why not my king" she grabed his hand and walked out of the room and into the living room were everyone was at.

When they got there everyone staired and Ino,Sakura,Tenten,Hinata,and B.B.,cheered.The guys smirked and the fan girls glared.

"so you think that...well last?" Rin asked Itachi smileing "yea i think we will" and after that they danced till they had to go home...


End file.
